Sugar? Yes, please
by Akari Etsu
Summary: Incluso Zoro y Sanji pueden llevarse bien en su boda de plata…, ¿verdad? / ZoSan & SanZo / YAOI / Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes del one-short son del derecho de su creador, **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro. A su vez, la imagen que me sirvió de inspiración tampoco es de mi propiedad. [Para verla, clicar en la fotografía del perfil.]

Este oneshot lo presenté en el concurso **14avo Reto Literario "Bodas de plata"** del foro _Mundo Yaoi_ **—** donde la temática era que una pareja festejara su día de bodas de plata, es decir, después de 25 años de matrimonio **—** con mi respectiva cuenta.

 **Título** : Sugar? Yes, please.

 **Pareja** : Sanji x Zoro / Zoro x Sanji [One Piece].

 **Sinopsis** : Incluso Zoro y Sanji pueden llevarse bien en su boda de plata…, ¿verdad?

 **Género** : Romance & Humor & Yaoi.

 **Advertencia** : Lenguaje Vulgar. Sobredosis de azúcar.

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated T (+13).

 **Palabras** : 4.337.

 **Inspiración** : Sugar, Maroon 5 [Recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee el oneshot.]

* * *

 _Sugar? Yes, please_  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
Oh right here, because I need  
Little love and little sympathy.  
 **— Sugar** , _Maroon5_.

 **—Venga**.

 **—No pienso hacer eso**.

— **¿** **Por qué?**

— **Porque no**.

— **¿** **Por qué** **?** —Cuestionó de nuevo el rubio, alzando ambas cejas a pesar que el espadachín solamente percibió la izquierda.

 **—Es estúpido**.

Sanji chasqueó la lengua.

 **—¿Por qué siempre eres tan aburrido _conmigo_?**

 **—No inventes** —Zoro frunció el cejo, girándole la cabeza.

 **—¡Es nuestro aniversario! ¡Sé un poco más romántico, idiota!**

No era que odiase la comida, y mucho menos los detalles que su pareja ofrecía. El caso de Zoro era que, cuando Sanji se comportaba de esa _manera_ , se sentía como una mujer enamorada y le hacía preguntarse: ¿por qué siempre le tenía que dedicar esas cosas "especiales"? Y no, no era que le molestaran las mujeres, no tenía nada en contra de ellas, el problema era que… Ese cocinero le había puesto nervioso —provocándole a la vez un leve sonrojo bastante comprometido y dificultoso de disimular— cuando, unos minutos atrás, había empezado con su habladuría y murmuraba idioteces como "di _ah_ ~ mi amor~".

Ambos eran hombres. Eso era algo obvio, y ninguno, tenía comportamiento que se considerase femenino… Entonces, ¿por qué le insistía tanto, en tratarle de esa forma tan cursi? Sabía que para Sanji, tratar así a las mujeres era algo normal, es más, quizá rozaba el punto de la necesidad, ya que, desde los inicios de sus aventuras subidos en el _Going Merry_ , hasta esos días donde disfrutaban de su compromiso, seguía siendo un mujeriego —ahora a menor cantidad por el bien del rubio—. Zoro podía intuir que ese lado de Sanji nunca cambiaría, era algo coexistente para él, su esencia innata; y realmente, el espadachín tampoco deseaba que eso desapareciese.

Miró disimuladamente la galleta posada cerca de sus labios. Esa, específicamente, tendría una cobertura de fresas o algo por el estilo, ya que conservaba un color rosado muy atractivo. Zoro pensó que se desharía en tan buen punto la galleta alcanzara a mezclarse con la saliva de su boca, su paladar la degustaría con fascinación y finalmente viajaría veloz hasta el estómago.

 **—No tengo hambre, rubio de bote.**

Zoro mantenía una fingida calma. Sabía que era su aniversario y por eso mismo quería dejarse de chorradas idiotas y pasar a la acción. ¿Acaso había hombre en la tierra que pudiera preferir la habladuría en vez de estar con su marido sintiendo el calor ajeno, encontrándose en un submarino bajo varios metros de profundidad? Pues parecía que sí. El espadachín, algo serio, alargó la mano, llevándola al cinturón de su compañero mientras aún conservaba la galleta con olor a vainilla entre labios.

 **—Deja las galletas para otro momento, vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario de otra manera… Te daré un buen _regalo_.**

 **—¿Es que siempre piensas en lo mismo? ¿Eres tan idiota que lo único que tu cerebro llega a procesar es entrenar-sexo-dormir-beber-sexo?**

Rugió. El _cejitas_ cuando se lo proponía era un completo mata-pasiones. Retiró su brazo. Sanji nunca entendía nada.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Dónde se había visto que un hombre recibiera ese tipo de "cosas" de otros hombres? Sanji tendía a exagerar con sus detalles románticos, sobretodo en la época que viajaban para encontrar el _One Piece_ y en el barco iban Nami y Robin. Zoro cada vez que las recordaba, admiraba toda la paciencia que ellas habían soportado, más que reconocerlas como la mejor navegante y la descubridora de la historia oculta del _Siglo Vacío_ , debieron llevarse un premio por ser las damas con más serenidad y tranquilidad.

Suspiró. Levantó la vista y observó a pierna negra. Efectivamente, parecía decepcionado.

Poco después que su preciado capitán se convirtiera en el _Rey de los Piratas_ , ya sin una unión definida, todos los _mugiwara_ empezaron una nueva vida con su sueño ya realizado. Mantenían el contacto, pero el futuro les esperaba.

Aún así, Zoro sintió que su vida no era la misma. Sí, era —o más bien, es— el mejor espadachín, cuando venció con valentía y esfuerzo al _shichibukai_ , Dracule Mihawk, bajo el alias de Ojos de Halcón, batalla la cual duró más de cuatro días y cuatro noches. Fue intensa, una batalla donde el descanso no estaba permitido.

Recordó que, esa misma noche, sorprendentemente, cansado y abatido, con quien festejó no fue otro que Sanji. Lo rememoraba con alegría. Él traía una botella de sake y un gran pastel donde ponía "felicidades marimo", caligrafía impecable, a la altura de su elegancia. El espadachín nunca preguntó cómo ese cocinero supo de su triunfo, pero no hizo falta palabras para que Zoro sonriera y aceptase esa invitación. Su compañía le devolvió a la vida.

Se sintió querido. Se embriagaron durante toda la madrugada y hablaron de sus éxitos, donde Sanji alardeaba de ser "el hombre que encontró el _All Blue_ ", convirtiéndose en una leyenda viviente igual que él, provocando que un sin fin de mujeres, inesperadamente, se interesaran en el cocinero **—** y él las correspondía con su característica personalidad caballerosa **—**.

No recuerdan quién fue el que movió ficha primero **—** los detalles poco importaban **—** , pero después de esa noche, todo cambió en sus vidas. Se convirtieron en pareja. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando hicieron pública su relación —y por extrañeza de ambos, pocos de su alrededor quedaron impactados ante la noticia—, y, 25 años atrás, ese mismo día, empezaron una vida como matrimonio. ¿Quién dijo que "los que se pelean, se desean"?

 **—Mierda.**

Sanji suspiró, aún aguantando la bandeja donde se encontraban las copas y las galletas. Se le empezaba a dormir la mano, pero no permitiría que Zoro se librara de comerse su postre especial.

 **—¿Conseguiste a _otro_?**

 **—¿¡Eh!?** –El espadachín quedó impresionado por la ocurrencia de su marido—. **¿¡D-De dónde mierda sacas esa idea, cocinero de pacotilla!?**

 **—¡No me grites, pedazo de imbécil! Ya no quieres mis dulces, ni el vino que traje** —Su tono grave y el carraspeo por culpa del tabaco, fue demasiado palpable—. **Y justo hoy estamos de celebración, lo más normal en este momento es pensar que pasas de mí y te buscaste un amante.**

 **—¡Tú eres el _único_!** —Suspiró pesadamente; ¡más bien era él quién habría conseguido a otro u otra! ¿Quién era el maldito que coqueteaba en su restaurante, sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo mucho que eso llegaba a molestar a su marido? Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ese constante coqueteo había disminuido drásticamente en los últimos años—. **Aunque en instantes como estos no sabría decirte.**

Sanji gruñó, realmente molesto por la actitud de su compañero. El cocinero sabía que Zoro era alguien fiel, que se habían demostrado en más de una noche su amor cuando poseyeron el cuerpo ajeno, aunque… Sanji igual que su marido era una persona celosa. Cada vez que miraba a Zoro pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tenerle en su vida, por lo que no podía evitar ser completamente empalagoso. Era su lado romanticón, su forma de amar, y aunque no pudiera evitarlo, tenía miedo que Zoro un buen día se cansase y se fuera de su lado. Quizá no le sería tan difícil rehacer su vida…, después de todo el espadachín tenía su propio dojo y eso le hacía muy feliz. Era lo que llenaba de motivación su vida, le hacía sentir vivo, contento.

 **—No sé cómo he podido aguantar tantos años contigo, eres un marimo _estúpidamente_ soso.**

No se consideraba de los hombres que se rindieran fácilmente, por lo que haría lo que fuera por su marido. Sí, quería hacer mil y una cosas vergonzosas, dulces y pegajosas, y siempre la siguiente más coquetona que la anterior. Zoro era su dulce. Su dulce tentación, que con solo una probada no se daría por satisfecho.

 **—Si quieres que te eche a la calle, lo estás consiguiendo, _cejitas_.**

 **—El que te pateará el trasero soy yo, así se te quitará de una buena vez esa cabeza de césped que llevas.**

Zoro notó como una vena empezaba a asonarse por su propia sien.

 **—¿Sabes? Lo mejor será que le des los dulces a alguna señorita de las tuyas, junto ese vino** —Sentenció, con la rabia carcomiéndole por dentro, y Sanji, ante ello, aún más orgulloso, se levantó—. **Y por mí puedes irte ya, ni te necesito.**

 **—¡¿Qué no me necesitas?! ¿Te estás oyendo?** —Volteó para verle—. **¡Si hace poco te perdías por encontrar el baño!**

El moderno submarino con acabados de oro y refinada madera en el interior era inmenso, nadie se imaginaría que se encontraba en uno si no fuera porque quedaba al descubierto esos grandes ventanales circulares, por los cuales se podía visualizar el hermoso mar, el tan conocido _All Blue_ , donde todas las especies de peces nadaban con total paz y tranquilidad, mostrando sus tan hermosos cuerpos bajo esa capa acuática.

Era el lugar perfecto para celebrar ese día tan especial, recalcaba el lugar donde se conocieron: el mar. Y a la vez, les daba tranquilidad, aunque hiciera mal tiempo, podrían disfrutad de su compañía allí. Juntos, y con todo un mundo por descubrir.

 **—¡No me he perdido, solo estaba explorando! ¡Esto es _grandioso_!**

Ambos sabían la realidad que se escondía detrás de esas palabras, su falta de orientación siempre le delataba.

 **—Ah, ya, claro. Además, ¿por qué nunca aprecias lo que hago por ti? ¿Sabes lo que tardé en reservar este submarino para nosotros? ¡Y… luego preparar la comida!** —Rodó los ojos, le costaba decir esas palabras, eran justamente el antítesis de lo sentía—. **¿Y tú qué hiciste, eh? ¡Dime, venga!**

 **—¡He estado entrenando! ¡Debo preservar mi título del mejor espadachín! ¿¡Crees que eso es fácil, gilipollas!?**

 **—Anda, que te den. Paso de ti, solo quería celebrar nuestro aniversario de boda y acabamos así. Debí casarme con una mujer, seguro que sería más cariñosa conmigo.**

Nada podía darle más rabia a Zoro que las últimas palabras dichas por el cocinero. Sabía que la gran mayoría eran soltadas por sus comentarios y formadas por el enojo, pero de verdad le molestaban.

Sanji finalmente se encaminó a paso lento hacia la salida, aún con la bandeja en las manos.

Cuando Zoro vio la espalda de Sanji separarse de él, sintió cómo algo dentro de él empezaba a romperse. Miedo, temor. Miró un instante a su alrededor, era cierto que su marido era un pedante e irascible **—** como él **—** pero después de todo… Siempre hacía mil y una para sorprenderle y demostrarle que le quería.

Era alguien atento. Y romántico. Siempre lo supo y decidió estar a su lado, ¿entonces de qué se sorprendía 25 años después?

Se sintió estúpido, por ser un completo imbécil y no agradecer las cosas. Debía comerse esas galletas, después de todo en la bandeja vio que solamente había cinco y estarían excelentes —¿pero qué decía…? ¡Estarían _divinas_! Como todo lo que Sanji hacía con esas manos maestras—, y si ese pequeño gesto significaba tanto para su ego de cocinero, Zoro, como su _pareja_ , se daría el lujo de ser mimado de esa manera tan enfermiza que Sanji tenía.

 **—Cocinero pervertido…** —Rodó los ojos, sabía que Sanji le quería, mucho además, pero si el rubio se iba ahora a por una jovencita… Con lo que le costó que aceptara su homosexualidad, no sabría qué podría pasar si conociese ahora una entrañable mujer—. **Perdón, perdón.**

El espadachín se levantó un poco, y rápidamente rodeó la cintura de su pareja.

 **—Deberías saberlo. Todo esto es… algo vergonzoso para mí. Tú quizá estás más acostumbrado a este tipo de cursilerías…, después de todo eres un maldito cocinero del amor y sueles estar rodeado de chicas. Sabes cómo sorprender corazones y dejarlos sin fuerzas.**

Sanji había abierto su propio "Baratie" sobre su mar soñado, el _All Blue_ , que lo llevaba con un gran número de cocineras, camareras y bailarinas. Había conseguido alcanzar a su instructor, Zeff, apodado Pierna Roja, e incluso, cualquiera podría asegurar que superado. Zoro siempre quedaba sorprendido por el arte culinario que su marido tenía, aunque le costaba mucho admitirlo. A pesar que hubiesen compartido cama por 25 años, seguían siendo unos niños cabezotas que no daban el brazo a torcer con facilidad. Zoro y Sanji más de una vez se habían preguntado cómo era posible que su matrimonio hubiera funcionario hasta el día de hoy, sabiendo que tenían personalidades totalmente opuestas y un orgullo de hierro.

 **—¿Vergonzoso? ¿De verdad ese espadachín de mierda que dice ser el mejor del mundo siente _vergüenza_ por cosas como estas?** —Era obvia la pregunta sarcástica, a Sanji le gustaba ese lado tímido que a veces su pareja podía adoptar e intentó saborear esa sensación durante varios segundos—. **Eso me halaga.**

Zoro frunció el ceño, pero después no pudo ocultar la risa.

Sanji intentaba soltarse del agarre **—** o más bien lo fingía, porque le encantaba estar en manos de Zoro **—** , mientras era arrastrado de nuevo a sentarse, esta vez en el regazo del espadachín.

 **—Oh, quédate conmigo, ¿quién más te soportará con tanto amor?**

Zoro había cambiado el tono, ahora era suave, dulce, con un toque de _sensualidad_ muy visible que no fue imperceptible para el mejor cocinero del mundo.

 **—Este es mi marimo bipolar** —Sanji rió, mostrándole de nuevo las galletas—. **¡Las horneé con todo mi amor!** —Le miró fijamente, cambiando de su estado feliz y empalagoso a uno más serio—. **Y te aviso que no haremos nada hasta que te las comas todas.**

 **—Está bien, ya entiendo** —Zoro llevó su vista al plato, solamente había unas pocas galletas en forma de corazón, se las comería en un par de bocados y después disfrutaría de la compañía de su cocinero favorito—. **Me parece un trato justo.**

Sanji frotó la galleta por los labios de Zoro, y el espadachín dudó un poco, hasta que por fin abrió la boca y empezó a comer salvajemente, como el gran demonio que era conocido. No había imagino erróneamente cuando pensó en su sabor exquisito, su paladar podría fundirse en ese mismo momento, sintiendo esa explosión de sabores tan dulces pero a la vez juguetones. Quería más. Se arrepintió del tiempo que tardó en llevárselos a la boca.

El cocinero mantuvo la mirada fija en sus labios, en su rostro, sin perderse en ninguna curva. Adoraba observar también su cuerpo, recorrer con sus dedos esa cicatriz que le marcaba el pecho, desde el lado izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Zoro tenía un _no-sé-qué_ que le eclipsaba, y que ni siquiera en una mujer podía encontrar. Desde hacía mucho se preguntaba si eso podía llamarse amor verdadero, a lo cual él se había aferrado.

 **—¿Qué tanto miras?** —Preguntó el espadachín, ya habiendo terminado de comerse la última galleta rellena de chocolate y con más sed. Lamió los dedos de Sanji, recorriéndolos con su lengua, con la vaga excusa de limpiarlos. Se imaginó cómo ese cocinero pervertido habría estado preparando esas galletas con ellas, incluso si su nariz no le fallaba, desprendían ese olor avainillado como las galletas.

 **—Parece que te diviertes** —Rió, expulsando un poco de humo por sus labios, intentando disimular un color carmín de sus mejillas.

Zoro levantó un poco la vista, viendo con su único ojo a Sanji, degustando con esa indomable lengua el meñique mientras lo lamía con dedicación.

 **—Ya me comí todas tus exquisitas galletas** —Cogió una copa colocada en la bandeja de Sanji, también tenía la obligación de beberse el vino, e imaginó que, seguramente, se trataría de una buena selecta—. **¿Un brindis?**

Le pareció bien —después de todo, para eso lo había traído—; observó la copa unos segundos antes de cogerla, tenía muchas ganar de llevarse a los labios ese vino —ya que, solamente con su vista y su olfato podía intuir que era de alto _ranking_ , pero la prueba final vendría cuando pudiera catarlo—. Agradeció internamente que Zoro le tuviera bien sujeto y que sus piernas fueran firmes y gruesas ya que gracias a ello, pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando se llevó la copa a las manos, aunque, mientras se movía, en unos instantes, algo por debajo de la ropa del espadachín le llamó la atención.

 **—¿Con solo estar así ya estás _duro_?** —Habló, mostrando una risita burlona.

Zoro abrió su ojo, impactado. Y luego se sonrojó.

 **—Espera, espera… ¡ _Espera_!** —El espadachín acababa de acordarse de lo que llevaba en el bolsillo al notar a Sanji removerse entre sus piernas—. **¡No es lo que piensas!**

 **—No tienes que sentirte así, que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos y sé que…**

 **—Hm** … —Con su mano libre, la metió en sus pantalones, y vio que el objeto se había desplazado cerca de su entrepierna—. **Ejem, había olvidado entregarlo…**

Sentir el cuerpo de Sanji siempre le provocaba un calor asfixiante, aunque, permanecer tantos años juntos había aprendido a controlarse y mantener cierta serenidad sobre sí mismo. Lo agradecía.

 **—¿Un regalo de mi tonto marimo? Sabes que no hacía falta…**

Llevó su vista a la cajetilla de terciopelo que Zoro había sacado.

Entre ambos, empezaron a abrir el paquete —Zoro aguantando la caja por la parte inferior y el cocinero levantando la tapa—. El rubio mantuvo un rostro serio e indiferente, necesitaba guardar las apariencias. Pero estaba ansioso. ¿Qué sería? Se sentía como niño pequeño que intentaba adivinar su futuro regalo de navidad.

 **—¿Dos… anillos?**

Dentro halló dos anillos grisáceos, relucientes, brillaban ante la oscuridad. Eran bastante anchos y se veían delicados, y a pesar de ser lisos por su exterior, denotaban que tenían un acabado muy profesional.

 **—Son anillos hechos de plata, cocinero del amor. Tienen un pequeño grabado en el interior, míralo** —Cogió el que estaba colocado a la derecha, donde leyó " _mi_ cocinero".

 **—** **¿Supongo que ese es el tuyo, no?**

El espadachín sonrió.

 **—¿Me lo pondrías?** —Nervioso, extendió su mano, e intentó no transmitir esa intranquilidad solamente al notar el roce de los dedos masculinos y gruesos de Sanji; el cocinero se lo puso con delicadeza, con amor, y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al espadachín. Estaba muerto de vergüenza, Sanji esperaba no verse demasiado torpe ante sus movimientos.

Cuando acabó, Roronoa rápidamente cogió el otro, para ponérselo a Sanji, tirando con cierto desdén y superioridad la caja al suelo. Muy a su estilo. "Siempre impaciente, como cazador que anda al acecho de su próxima víctima" pensó el rubio.

 **—¿Y qué pone en el mío?**

 **—Nada importante, es una chorrada, mejor no la leas…** —Habló con cierta celeridad.

 **—¡No me seas capullo ahora!** —Suspiró, y finalmente accedió, tampoco quería empezar una batallita, ya estaba satisfecho con que Zoro le hubiera regalado algo, eso le había sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. Y debía admitir que la idea de imaginarse a Zoro yendo a una joyería le hacia verse inmensamente feliz.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Zoro levantó la copa y gritó un "¡por _nosotros_!". De un solo trago, el contenido de ambos vasos desapareció, pasando por las papilas gustativas, la garganta, el esófago y llegando hasta el estómago. Zoro se relamió los labios para limpiarse y ante eso Sanji, inconscientemente, también lo hizo. El espadachín volvió a beber. Aquella escena, tan habitual en Zoro, de beber mientras que algunas gotas de vino se asomaban escurridizas por su comisura, le pasaron factura al rubio. Visualizó, de tan cerca, esa lengua cuando volvió a limpiarse y se sintió agitado; moría solamente de imaginarla recorriendo una y otra vez su cuerpo. Quería besarlo, anhelaba mostrarle todo el calor que su piel estaba experimentando.

Zoro rodeó más las caderas ajenas, de manera cariñosa.

 **—¿Ahora puedo besarte?** —Preguntó el espadachín, sonriente, como si hubiese leído su mente. Quizá su fija y lujuriosa mirada le había delatado—. **¿O tendré que hacer algo _más_?**

Sanji sonrió de oreja a oreja, de esa manera misteriosa, la cual había puesto más de una vez en el pasado cuando una de sus estrategias tomaba un rumbo que llevaría hacia la victoria a los _mugiwara_. Aunque, aún había dejado cierto apartado sin terminar, y debía darle el punto y final antes de ponerse a _jugar_ con su marimo toda la noche.

 **—Pues ahora que lo dices…** —Dejó la bandeja en la mesa donde había estado sentado antes, y luego, se acercó un poco a Zoro, para que sus rostros quedasen a centímetros—. **¿De verdad creíste que solamente hice 5? Musgo idiota** —Se encendió un cigarro, con lentitud, hacia rato que no llevaba tabaco a su cuerpo—. **Deberías ser más rápido y haber intuido de buenas a primeras que estas galletas representaban mi amor por ti, con 5 no sabría ni por dónde empezar.**

El rostro de Zoro se puso pálido, excesivamente.

 **—¿No dirás que…?**

Sanji llevó sus dedos al cigarrillo y expulsó el humo.

 ** _—_ Esas galletas solamente eran el tentempié. **

Zoro reflexionó, imaginándose la cantidad inhumana que su marido habría hecho. Porque ni él mismo sabría transmitir en un número exacto toda aquella locura y pasión que podía sentir por el cocinero.

 **—Hay 9131 galletas en forma de corazón esperándote en la cocina del submarino. Para que no te pierdas, te enseñaré el camino~~** —soltó una leve risita burlona pero la opacó con la mirada poco amistosa que Zoro le dirigió; prosiguió—. **Es una por cada día que hemos estado juntos…, o más bien, si lo prefieres, son los días en los cuales no he podido parar de pensar en ti** —le miró fijamente, y un leve color rojizo se formaron en ambas mejillas— **y… todas, son para mi marimo… favorito.**

¡Era el mismísimo diablo! Zoro cada vez pensaba con mayor profundidad que Sanji era un auténtico dolor en el trasero, pero después recordaba su sonrisa, con el cigarro entre sus labios, esa perilla —recién arreglada, solamente por el hecho de tener esa cita con él; a Zoro le encantaba que se viera tan genial— dándole un lado varonil de lo más refinado, y milagroso o no, todo malestar o enfado se evaporaba. Estaba enamorado hasta los huevos.

En ese momento rebosaba de felicidad, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Sanji le amaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría tomado? No lo sabía, pero sabiendo con lo meticuloso y perfeccionista que era a la hora de cocinar, seguramente, varias horas.

 **—¡Exagerado!** —Rió bien ancho—. **Pero está bien, tráelas todas, me las comeré para corresponder cada muestra de amor por mí. ¡No dejaré ni las migajas, serán todas _mías_! Porque yo también te quiero, y no hay día en que tu _careto de pato_ no haya pasado por mi cabeza.**

Sanji, ante tal asombro, el cigarro se le escapó de sus labios y lentamente se deslizó hasta el suelo, aún sin ser apagado. Con la misma calma y tranquilidad, cogió de la barbilla al espadachín y por fin, hizo el deseo de ambos realidad. Le besó.

 **—A la mierda las galletas, creo que ya tuviste una buena dosis de _dulces_** —Pasó su lengua por los labios del espadachín, incitando— **porque te están haciendo decir más gilipolleces de lo habitual** —Se separó un poco, para poder hablar pero Zoro con solamente ese roce no quedó satisfecho y volvió a devorar la boca de Sanji—. **Ahora me toca a mí recibir la mía, ¿no crees, idiota?**

Zoro quedó impresionado, sin duda no había forma de entender la mente de su complicado compañero. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo, le gustaba así, no era fan de las sorpresas inesperadas, aunque con Sanji haría una excepción, siempre por él las cometía.

Eran algo habitual sus peleas, después de todo solamente eran unos niños grandes. Y luego de las peleas, para Zoro y Sanji venía la mejor parte. Por eso tenían un matrimonio de lo más _ardiente_ , en cualquier aspecto de la palabra.

Se acercó a su oído.

 **—Ah… Siempre seré tu marimo…**

 **—Lo sé, hm…** —Habló mientras intentaba ahogar un gemido.

 **—No, digo…** —chasqueó la lengua, por la falta de aire— **que eso es lo que pone en el anillo** —Llevó un camino de besos por el cuello ajeno—. **Creí que te gustaría ese tipo de cursilería…**

Sanji sonrió, sonrojándose. Era estúpida la manera en que Zoro le hacía sentirse tan cómodo y a vez excitado. Lloraría de felicidad en ese mismo momento, como cuando vio las sirenas en la isla _Gyojin_ , aunque no querría verse tan vulgar teniendo a Roronoa delante.

 **—Hagamos que nuestros gritos se escuchen por todo el océano y la superficie, que todo el mundo se entere de _nuestro_ amor… **

**—…Entonces no dejaremos dormir a _nadie_** —Concluyó divertido y lujurioso, mientras un tinte de perversidad se asomaba en los ojos del espadachín.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sanji enroscó los brazos por el cuello del espadachín mientras le despojaba de ese kimono, deslizándolo por la robusta y férrea espalda de tanto entrenar. El submarino había sucumbido a un agradable ambiente; placer, amor; era lo que esos hombres ya en su época más madura mostraban.

Zoro llevó sus manos por el pecho ajeno, mientras cerraba los ojos y degustaba del tacto de los firmes pectorales de su marido, suspirando de placer, quería sucumbir, necesitaba entregarse a Sanji una vez más. Que sus cuerpos se fundieran por toda la _eternidad_.

Volvieron a juntar los labios, el dulce aroma a galletas y el fuerte olor a tabaco _King Ground_ , era lo que sus bocas transmitían, era una combinación extraña y a la vez tan abrasadora y adictiva que sus lenguas no podían dejar de permanecer en la cavidad bucal ajena, sintiendo esa humedad y ese apetito que cada dueño no dejaba desaparecer.

Esa noche era algo especial, bajo el mar, tan misterioso y tan mágico, notando el leve ronroneo de las olas chocando contra el submarino como si ni siquiera ellas osaran interrumpirles, se anhelaban, se amaban y no tardaron en descubrir que lo único que les cubría era ese anillo grisáceo que demostraba su mayor triunfo.

Rebosaban de azúcar. Y no solamente de la dulzura que Sanji ofrecía con sus postres.

 _Sugar? Yes, please_  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
Down on me, down on me...  
 **— Sugar** , _Maroon5_.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

El _hard_ quedará para la próxima (?.

Me atreví a narrar levemente lo que podría ocurrir 25 años después, dando ligeras pinceladas. Intuyo que Luffy habrá encontrado ya el One Piece (jaja). Espero que Oda no nos haga sufrir tanto tiempo, aunque todo es esperable con este hombre (?).

Siempre me imaginé una escena de este tipo si estos dos acabaran juntos y ese reto fue la escusa perfecta (jaja). Confieso que adoro el lado romántico de Sanji y, desde hace algún tiempo, quería escribir algo donde él cuidara a Zoro como a su "señorita"... con todos esos halagos pegajosos y con su lado pesado y cargante, aunque su marido no se queda tampoco atrás~~ (Creo que debéis perdonarme por el uso excesivo de la palabra _marido_ ajfdhhadfa Aw, ¡me encanta!).

Nos venos,

 **Akari Etsu.**


End file.
